1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a toy, in particular to a kind of ball-shaped puzzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various toys are abundantly produced adapting for human lives and changeable for suiting a human growth, especially for intellectual toys to the kids and young teenagers. Recently, the computer games become a trend, whereas the growing problem of the game addiction among young people becomes obvious as well. Relatively, a toy with features of interesting and brainstorming properties is requisite for training those young people. Generally, the toy commonly associated with intellectual purpose is a magic cube or Rubik's cube, but such cube with square faces usually follows a single playing mode and becomes holding little attraction for the current young people. For improving the aforementioned problems, a toy of ball-shaped puzzle is thence published, but the toy ball-shaped puzzle contains the difficulties of high manufacturing costs, too simple playing modes to develop the intelligence, and a restriction on a mass production.